


seasons

by SamuraiKanda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bonus Day, M/M, Seasons, Stingue Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: a short entry for Stingue Week ;)





	

When they met the very first time, it was bitter cold outside. Both of them were left behind by their foster fathers on July 7th. Actually he never thought he meets this soon another Dragon Slayer. Seasons change and years pass by. Three years are they now living together under one roof, when destiny had other plans in store for them.  
  
After learning, the Shadow Dragon Slayer never returned from his journey with their current caretaker, he left after two years the house in order to search for a sign of proof, the ravenette is still alive. He grows older and stronger, but still no sign where he could find his dear childhood friend. Only after he retrieved a lacrima from a specialist for free, he is able to gather the first vital clue about the whereabouts of the Shadow Dragon Slayer. At Sabertooth they meet after such a long time and actually he doesn‘t understand at all, why the younger own suddenly grew so distant towards him.  
  
More years pass by and both of them are now almost grown-up adult men. Now he‘s in charge of the guild after such a turbulent amount of happenings. Right now he leans with his back against a golden maple tree and watches some of the leaves fall down, when a short gust blows through the trees. Fighting back a yawn, a lazy smile appears now on his lips as he notices a trusted scent approaching him.  
  
„Somehow I knew, I find you here, Sting“  
„I just love to absorb as much sunlight as possible“  
  
is he joking right now, but at the same time it is the truth. Since he wields White Dragon Slayer he tends to eat everything being white. But he also spends the days rather outside when the sun shines instead of sitting inside his office and attend to the growing stack of paperwork.  
  
„Since when are you a plant?“  
„I‘m not, Rogue, I just need the light“  
„Just like a plant“  
  
is the ravenette just saying with a short smile appearing on his lips as he starts to pout right now. He tries to look away as two small hands are now placed right at his cheeks. Right now he gazes deeply into these wonderful shining rubies filled with so much warmth and love for him. He leans now his forehead at Rogues, then he cuddles into the hand of the Shadow Dragon Slayer. Actually it doesn‘t matter at all what kind of season right now is. As long as he has his precious Shadow Dragon around, everything is right for him.


End file.
